Many modern day cartons contain products such as fabric softeners, waxed paper, aluminum foil, film wraps and the like which are in a roll formed around a hollow core. This rolled product is packaged in a carton so it can be dispensed as needed. The product is dispensed by opening the carton and either cutting the material at one edge of the carton on a metal edge cutter or tearing the product from the roll at pre-determined sections that are perforated. As the product is unrolled during the dispensing operation, the entire roll may come out of the box. It is inconvenient to have to replace the roll in the box practically every time it is used.